


Isn't this interesting?

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Heavy Petting, M/M, Possessive!William Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Dipper Gleeful was loyal to Will, though he'd never admit it completely. But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun seeing just how possessive his omega could get when Mabel has a plan to finally take down the blonde girl.





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper Gleeful sighed angrily, leaned over his desk as he drew blueprints for another trick he wanted to use for the show. This one was a specific trick door, baiting the victim into entering the Mindscape for later use. He growled as he ripped the print in half, crumbling it and tossing it into a pile with the other heaps of failed plans. He heard muffled crying at the corner and he snapped his head to see the omega sniffling as he stared at him. Will gave a jostled yelp when his eye met the alpha's and he cowered, clenching his eye shut quickly. 

"William, what are you doing?" Dipper snapped, the sound of the crying both grating on his nerves and forcing his inner alpha to puff out in obvious need to protect his mate. 

"C-cleaning, master!" The demon's lower lip trembled as Dipper snarled, turning his attention back to the desk in front of him. He ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes to focus his breathing. Count to ten, that's what they said to do. 

One, two, three...

He heard hesitant footsteps approach him but he remained motionless. His frustration was slowly subsiding as he felt the omega nuzzle the back of his neck. 

Four, five, six...

He could smell the omega's soothing pheromones. 

Seven, eight, nine...

He visibly relaxed as Will purred, wrapping his arms around the alpha. 

Ten. 

Will let go, moving to the side of Dipper. The alpha opened his eyes, letting go of his hair as he turned to see the demon standing beside him anxiously. He watched the omega with an expressionless look, then patted his lap. Will sniffled then quickly shuffled to straddle the alpha. Dipper couldn't lie, he loved the way the demon would faintly blush when he was near him. His anger was soon forgotten as he wrapped his hands around the demon, running his hands up Will's sides. Will leaned forward to nuzzle Dipper's neck, his purring growing louder. 

Dipper hummed when the omega starting lapping at the inky black mate mark on his neck. Although it wasn't common for an alpha to allow their omega to leave a mate mark on them, Dipper had allowed it several months after they'd mated. The demon had seemed extremely nervous around the blonde haired girl, Pacifica; especially when she spoke to Dipper. It was clear the girl was interested in the twin, though they'd kept their interactions to passive-aggressive banter. When Pacifica had asked Dipper if he had a mate, he had seen the demon's uneasiness.

\--

'Do you even have a mate?'

'Why does it matter?' Dipper had asked nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow as the girl blushed.

'Well, I mean, you just seem like you would be mated by now.'

'Are you interested in me or something?' He teased, watching the girl's blush grow even darker. A knowing smirk reached his mouth as he took a dangerous step close. He could practically smell her scent, filled with a mixture of fear and want. He enjoyed seeing her shiver.

Will had appeared then, arms crossed as he floated beside Dipper, his blue triangle form showing very clear dissatisfaction through the tears forming. A glowing blue shackle hung from his tiny black leg, and he gently clutched at his master.

'M-master?'

'Yes, Will?'

'Y-you are needed...by the M-Mistress.' 

Dipper knew full well he wasn't, as Mabel would never send Will out like this to summon him. If anything, he'd be able to feel if she needed him. He watched the demon out of the corner of his eye, watching the deadly glare the demon sent to Pacifica, though the girl hadn't really noticed. 

'Very well. My apologies, Ms. Southeast. I must be on my way.' 

'Wait, you never answered my question!' Pacifica had called out when he turned, walking away as Will floated in front of him. Dipper just kept walking, allowing the girl to suffer in her own curiosity. He didn't miss the way Will's eye seemed to water a little at the lack of an answer, though. When they'd returned home, he closed the door and folded his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow at the demon.

'Now what's the real reason, demon?' 

Will had pouted then, snapping his fingers as he was suddenly in his human form. The demon had stared at the ground nervously.

'Sh-she likes you.'

Dipper rose an eyebrow at the statement, but said nothing. He knew the girl seemed to harbor some form of crush on him, but he never thought much of it, using it instead as leverage. The tension between them was enough to make the demon continue his explanation.

'A-and you never tell her that I-I'm your omega. S-so she always fawns over you a-and I'm...'

Dipper remained silent, allowing the demon to sniffle before reluctantly continuing.

'I-I'm scared you'll mate with h-her.'

He stepped forward, his shoes tapping against the cleaned floors in a satisfying click as he approached Will. He lifted the demon's gaze, watching the one glowing blue eye meet his own. He leaned forward, kissing the demon softly before pulling away.

'What will make you feel more confident in my devotion toward you?' 

Will whimpered as he looked at the ground again. 

'I want to mark y-you, master.' 

\--  
And now his neck sported a nice mark, though it hadn't really deterred the curiosity in the Southeast girl. If anything, it had made her even more questioning. But it soothed his omega, though he did often enjoy the feeling of seeing Will's usual scared self replaced with jealousy when he was around the blonde girl. 

He hummed when Will pulled away, leaning forward to kiss him possessively. Will had become a lot more possessive and touchy lately, especially since Dipper had just returned from the unfortunate adventure he'd shared with the Southwest girl and her white-haired coward of a friend. He raised his eyebrows when Will shoved his tongue into his mouth, groaning when the alpha pushed his tongue forward to meet with the omega's. He lowered his hands to the omega's hips, gripping them tightly to earn a gentle whine from the omega. They finally broke, their breaths ragged as they inhaled sharply. 

"William, this is awfully uncharacteristic of you."

"I-I hate that you s-smell like her." The omega admitted, pushing himself flush against Dipper.

"Oh, I smell like her, huh? Guess my little omega should do something about that." Dipper teased, sliding his hands down to give the omega's butt a playful squeeze.

"M-master! The M-Mistress is still on the estate." The omega yelped, his blush darkening and reaching the tops of his ears, though the omega made no move to leave. In fact, the omega had started to make small grinding movements in the alpha's lap. 

Dipper smirked, leaning forward to take the omega's lips in his own again. He reveled in the way the demon melted into his touch. The demon smelled refreshing, like the cold air during winter and a hint of peppermint. He hummed as the omega leaned down again to nibble at his neck again. Dipper could feel the erection in the omega's pants grinding against his own, smirking at the small whimpers Will made at the friction. He began tracing designs into the demon's back with one of his hands, the other still securing the demon to him. 

He could hear Mabel walking up the stairs, and felt the omega whine pathetically as he started to shuffle uncomfortably on Dipper's lap. 

"Go on, then." 

Will looked like he was about to cry as he reluctantly shuffled off Dipper's lap. The alpha only smirked, watching Will adjust his clothes as he awkwardly walked across the room to shuffle books. 

"Brother!"

Mabel angrily opened the door, storming in. Dipper tilted his head, an eyebrow raised at his sister's actions. 

"Yes, sister?"

"That annoying brat had the gall to come up to me and try berating me!"

"Which one?" Dipper gave a huff of amusement as his sister angrily turned to him.

"You know exactly which one! The one that's always getting in my way, and today she truly grated on my nerves!" 

"By doing what?" Dipper asked, turning his gaze toward the shaking omega by the bookshelf when his sister began pacing. He could see the omega try adjusting himself to hide the erection, but failing miserably. It only made the alpha lick his lips.

"Berating you over what, exactly?" Dipper finally turned back to his sister, an unamused expression gracing his features when she didn't answer the first time. She continued pacing in front of him, grating on his own nerves. He was often annoyed by his sister's hatred over the girl, mainly because he had to hear about it constantly. And the fact that he had a horny omega to attend to.

"I was in the middle of a lovely conversation with Gideon before she came up and told me to leave him alone. Saying he might not be claimed but he wanted nothing to do with me! Pacifica didn't even let him talk!" Mabel growled, eyebrows furrowed.

Dipper heard another soft growl in the room at the mention of the girl, and he chuckled. 

"Then claim what's yours, sister. I don't see what the problem is." He intertwined his fingers and leaned forward in his desk, giving her a mischievous smile. 

"Brother, it's easier said than done, you know that. That girl is always with him, always protecting him!" 

"But they're both omegas. She can't really do anything to stop you." Dipper hummed. "Unless you need help distracting her." 

This earned a louder growl from the other side of the room. Mabel raised an eyebrow, anger fading into a knowing smirk.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Quite." 

Mabel glanced at the demon in the corner, seeing his tensed back as he angrily gripped a book. She enjoyed seeing the demon actually angry because it proved he actually had a backbone. If they provoked the demon enough, maybe she wouldn't have to deal with the girl at all anymore.

"Fine. I'll accept your assistance, then. I need you to distract her tonight after the show."

"Mm, sounds easy enough." Dipper watched his sister smile, narrowing her eyes in playful thought.

"Good. I'll see you tonight then, brother."

He watched his sister leave the room, closing the door behind her. He turned back to the stiff omega in the corner.

"William?"

The demon turned to him, quickly masking his anger, though it didn't go unnoticed by the alpha. 

"Y-Yes, Master?"

"Prepare my things for tonight's show." He'd stayed simply, moving to adjust the papers on his desk. This would have to wait until another time, then. 

"D-Dipper." 

The alpha turned to see the omega wringing his hands anxiously. He smirked, standing from his seat at his desk to approach the omega.

"What, my little pet?" He purred, into Will's ear after forcing the demon against the wall. 

"I-I can distract her. F-for you. Sh-She sees me as a f-friend." 

"And why would I let you do that when I could have some fun?" Dipper teased, his arms against the wall on both sides of Will's head. The omega was shaking beneath him, curled inward against the wall at the overwhelming dominance that radiated off the human. 

"P-Please, I-I don't want-"

"Don't want what, omega? Me to have a little fun with Pacifica?" The name rolled off his tongue strangely, but it was covered by the possessive growl that erupted from Will's throat.

Dipper smirked, leaning down to the omega's neck to place a gentle kiss on the mate mark there. 

"Don't want another omega to join you in my bed, hm? You want me all to yourself? How absolutely selfish of you, Cipher." Dipper teased, licking a stripe against the mark. He snickered at the stifled purr from Will.

Will sniffled when Dipper pulled away slightly, still eyeing him with a suggestive smirk. It made the omega whimper. 

"Tonight, after it's all over, I can help you with that little problem of yours." Dipper traced a hand down the demon's chest to his belt loop, listening to the strained groans from the omega. 

And suddenly Dipper was off of him, turning on his heel and leaving the heated mess of an omega behind. He clicked his tongue as he opened the door, winking at Will.

"Now be a good little omega and do as I asked." 

Tonight would be fun indeed.


	2. The One and Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but-I really love this AU! I definitely want to write a really detailed story about it. Maybe after finals and when I complete my other works!

"Ah, Pacifica, just the little omega I wanted to see."

Dipper smirked when he pulled the girl from the crowd, pushing her up against the wall with a mischievous smirk. Oh, how he loved the way she blushed and shook at his sight. 

"D-Dipper!" The girl stuttered, reminding him of his own omega. He briefly wondered if the little demon was still watching but quickly focused back to the girl in front of him. This was all for Mabel, after all. 

"And where are you going, little one?" He purred, watching her swallow harshly. 

"T-To find Gideon! We got separated!" She looked adorable like this, fear radiating off her in waves. He did quite like the hunt.

"How about you spend a little time with me, instead?" He leaned in, blowing softly at the tip of her ear. 

The girl was blushing harshly and her pheromones were overwhelmingly delectable. He licked his lips mock hunger. This earned a pathetic squeak from the omega, making Dipper smirk. 

"Mm, are you scared of me? The big bad alpha?" He teased, pulling away and meeting her dazed eyes.

"N-no! C-cause I know what the mark means now, on your neck!" She forced all of her courage at once, pushing her chest out.

"Oh? And what does it mean little omega?" He purred again, watching her courage quickly falter. Her pheromones were giving her away, her fear betrayed by lust.

"Y-you're already mated!" 

Dipper hummed, one of his hands lifting her chin up so he could look at her neck. She whimpered at his touch. 

"It wouldn't be the first time an alpha had more than one omega now, would it?"

Pacifica was melting under him, allowing herself to submit to the alpha before her, though Dipper made no move to follow through on his words. Instead he stood there, smirking at her with an evil glint in his glowing blue eyes. 

"Already submitting to me, Southeast? Now I thought you would put up more of a fight than that." 

"W-who's your omega?"

Dipper laughed.

"Who do you think it is? Surely you and your little friend have been trying to solve that mystery for a while now, hmm?" 

Pacifica's teeth were quietly chattering and she quickly clenched her jaw. She hated that she was shaking. 

"It's Will, isn't it?" 

Dipper click his tongue, smirking. 

"Well, well, I have a super sleuth in my midst." 

"Where is he?" Pacifica asked, glancing around. They were alone near the woods, in the back of the Tent of Telepathy. Yet, she felt like they were being watched and the alpha seemed unbothered by this if he knew.

"Why, are you afraid he'll find out?" 

Pacifica turned back to Dipper then, heart beating fast when he stroked her cheek. Everything in her begged to submit. But her curiosity won, forcing her to continue asking questions.

"Why someone you see as just a slave to you?"

"Why not? He fits the part perfectly and answers to my every whim. Like a good omega should. But I can't help the thought of possibly adding another." He grinned, baring his fangs in a way that made Pacifica shift uncomfortably.

"You wouldn't actually mate another omega, would you? You already have a loyal one!" Pacifica was scrambling to find anything to defend herself. She had to out-win her stupid crush and her omega hormones. Gideon was somewhere and she had a feeling Dipper was the distraction. 

"I've discussed the idea with my little demon. He wasn't happy about it, but then again, who's the alpha here?" Dipper let out a possessive growl, making Pacifica stumble a little bit at the sound. 

And that's when Dipper smelled it. The heat. His eyes widened as he took a step back, watching Pacifica double over. She clenched at her stomach, making the alpha clench his jaw. Shit. Shit this was bad. 

He brought his hand up to his neck, brushing over the mate mark. No, he could fight this. He would fight this. He stepped forward, biting through the way his gut clenched and the need to claim gripped his chest. He lifted the omega in his arms, walking her to the edge of the property and setting her down by her car. 

"Leave, now." Dipper growled, fangs baring as the girl's eyes started to water.

"You're not going to-to-"

"Did I stutter, omega?" Dipper hissed, watching the omega stumble and fall to the ground. He clenched his jaw as he stalked forward, picking her up. She leaned up in his arms and kissed him roughly, and for a split second the entire world froze. He snarled, pushing her off harshly. He wiped his lips on his sleeve, as if it would wipe away the event itself.

And then he heard a soft thud behind him.

When he turned, a murderous Will Cipher stood, teeth bared and snarls ripping from his throat. His one eye was glowing in the darkness of the night, and blue flames engulfed his clenched fists at his side. Pacifica's voice was caught in her throat, eyes widened in fear at the demon she normally called her friend. 

"You dare touch my alpha, human?" 

Will's voice was ethereal, godly, and it made Dipper tremble. This, this wasn't terrified, stuttering omega Will. This was demonic Will in all his glory. This was the Will that possessed the power of the universe, of the gods and the stars. 

And for once in Dipper's life, he was scared. Scared for the omega girl in front of him.

He turned quickly, stepping in front of the demon with a faltering snarl. He bared his teeth, watching the omega turn his attention to him. 

"Will, back down!"

Will narrowed his eyes, growling back.

"And why should I, Mason?" Will spat his name, making him freeze. Pacifica must have realized the trouble because he heard her quickly scramble the other way. When Will raised his hand to force her back, Dipper stepped in the way.

"Your problem is not with her, it is with me, demon!" 

Will snarled, stepping so close to the human that he was mere centimeters from Dipper's face. Dipper forced the fear in his gut down, straightening to match the demon's height. Will seemed to hesitate for a moment then, for a reason Dipper wasn't sure of, giving him the ability to regain control. 

"Who is your alpha, Will?"

"You." 

"Who do you belong to?"

"Y-You."

When he heard the stutter, Dipper almost sighed in relief.

"And whose command do you follow, no matter what?"

"Y-Yours, m-master."

Will's angered godly state was fading, slowly replacing his voice with his signature sniffles. Dipper relaxed slightly, reaching forward to wipe the hot tears that trailed down the omega's face. He'd hoped Pacifica wouldn't show her face there ever again, for her own sake. He also hoped Mabel had succeeded, and that this whole thing was worth it.

"Hey, hey, shh now. You're okay." Dipper cooed when Will burst into heavy sobs, taking the omega into his arms and running his hands through the blue locks of hair. They fell to the ground, with Will crying into Dipper's chest and clutching his torso tightly. 

"Sh-She k-ki-"

"I know, I know." He placed a gentle kiss to Will's head. 

"Y-You s-smell like h-"

"I know, little demon." 

Dipper just hugged the omega closer into his arms. Normally, he hated to show such emotion in public, but no one was around and his omega...his omega needed it. Everything about his motions were awkward and forced, but for once he'd let down his guard and comfort the omega, his omega, in his arms. 

"I'll always be loyal to you, Will."

Will lifted his head suddenly, eye red and filled with more heavy tears as he stared into Dipper's. 

"I know I don't...say it much. But I do...love you." Dipper struggled with the words, his mouth feeling horrid after she'd kissed him. He wanted to wash his mouth out. He wanted to go home and make love to the omega in front of him until the morning came. He wanted to take the next day off and just lay in bed with Will, ridding himself of the other omega's scent. But for now, he sat in the dirt, hating the way his hormones were still raging at the smell of Pacifica's heat and the way he wanted to throw up at the taste of her on his lips. It was all supposed to be a joke. And now he was stuck with an upset omega and a wretched taste in his mouth. Disgusting. 

However, this must have been the right thing to say because the omega lunged forward, gripping Dipper's head still as he kissed him harshly. Dipper yelped softly, feeling Will overpower him so easily as he dominated his mouth with his tongue. He closed his eyes, his heart pounding in his chest as he returned the motion. He could feel the omega relax against him, pushed up against him in a manner that Dipper interpreted as trying to get Pacifica's smell off him. He hummed as the tense air around them from Will's power slowly subsided, and he heard rocks hit the floor from their levitating place in the air. Will broke the kiss and curled up in his arms, sniffling and purring as Dipper nibbled on his ear. He felt the omega shuffle in his arms and then the gentle lapping of Will's tongue on his neck. 

He knew better than to make the omega jealous, now. 

"Let's go home, little demon." 

"What about the Mistress?"

"She's probably dealing with her own problems. Right now, you're all mine." He hummed, wrapping his arms under Will's shoulders and knees and moving to stand. Will wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck, nuzzling into his chest. 

Dipper closed his eyes as the amulet glowed, and suddenly they were in their home. Dipper relaxed, resting the omega on his bed. He crawled over Will, nuzzling his neck and muttering soft words into the omega's ear. 

"I-I'm y-yours?" 

"All mine."

"A-and you're all m-mine?"

"All yours."

"P-Promise?"

"I promise." 

He kissed the omega softly, feeling the gentle vibrations of Will's purr under him. The power that Will held, it was his. And one day he'd rule the world with it.

But for today, he'd settle for soft kisses and gentle teasing. 

For today, it would just be him and the omega. His omega, the one and only.


End file.
